


The Trials

by Riuozaci



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Horror, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riuozaci/pseuds/Riuozaci
Summary: This is a story my friend and I thought was cool after reading some creepypastas. Both the main characters are based off of a more distorted version of ourselves. They both have some pretty serious mental issues. Don don has Schizophrenia and some OCD, and Bebe has really bad ADHD.PLEASE tell us if we aren't correct in our information!!We would love some feedback on our writing!!





	1. The beginning

Finally at a sleepover with my bestfriend Bebe. My parents don't like the fact.  
. . . but they dont have to know.  
I'm practically asleep but I gotta pee. I get up not bothering with the lights; they would piss BB right off. I get into the bathroom, only tripping on a bit of the mess called her room. I do my business, flush, wash my hands and get out.

Somethings wrong.  
One of the lights are on.  
I didn't turn on any light exept the bathroom.  
Bebe's loudly snoring, and her parents are in the cities.

I go investigate the light like the dumbass I am.  
Finding the source of the light in the kitchen I scan the room. I notice one of the knives in our rack is gone.  
We didn't use any knives, we had cereal for dinner.  
I hear a thump in Bebe's room. She probably fell off the bed.  
Still a bit paranoid I go back to her room.  
I trip on something.  
On the ground I feel something be forced on my face.  
freaking out I try breathing.  
. . . I breath fine but something tastes- oh man I'm dizzy  
My eyes start closing on their own.  
Maybe I should just  
just take a. . . a-uh, oh yeah, a nap..

~Time skip, cause thats too short for a chapter~

I wake up in a dark room my mouth burning and head pounding as if a nail is being driven into my skull. The only source of light is a single dusty lamp cobwebs spewing off all sides. Sitting in the corner casting an ominous light causing curling shadows, their fingers wrapping around my ankles. What I can see of the room is a horror scene come to life.  
Paint chipping.  
Holes in the wall.  
The ceiling dotted with mold.  
Water damage all around the floor. Creating small holes in the wooded surface.  
What a dump. Sitting in a folding chair feeling the rust dig into my skin. I see a small piece of parchment yellowed with age.  
Faded black ink worn with use reading: "The answer is simpler than you think." A knot starts forming in my stomach clutching onto me, growing bigger every second. What answer? The confusion wrapping my already groggy head in thick layers. To where?  
I stand up. The metal of the chair squeaking harshly on the wooden floor. I jump feeling the cold clutches of death for a single second. Leaving me a shaking blob of human.  
Moving on I find a single door, rust, red enough to be blood splattered around it, the door knob dented everywhere and hanging on only by a thread. A red stain spanning the width of the door catching my attention.  
It's not rust.  
I touch the surface. I notice small lumps almost like droplets at the edges, but smooth in the middle. I bring my hand back studying it. Nothing on them, my fingers tingle and my gut drops to my feet. What if it's blood? My chest starts pounding. The rhythm integrating itself in my ribcage. My mind now pounding to the rhythm.  
I double over tasting bile. My legs start shaking so violently I think I'll fall over, yet I stand there frozen in fear.  
What will they do to me?  
Will I be a slave?  
A prostitute?  
Will I be murdered?  
Or tortured?  
I clamp my hands over my ears trying in vain to stop these horrid thoughts.  
My throat squeezing to the point I can barely breath.  
Used to test new drugs?  
Will I be forced to join a group of assassins?  
I want my family!  
Where is BB?  
My mid clouded over everything but the worst thoughts.  
Is she dead?  
Am I dead?


	2. The beginning part ll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More freaking out and some hallucinations. If that freaks you out please don't read.

My mind is screaming, yet my throat is too tight to even breath.   
Darkness outlines the edges of my vision.   
My hands start vigorously shaking.   
'shit, calm down.'   
'calm down'   
'Calm down. Come on! Calm down'   
Nothing is helping. My mind spins so fast I fall. Colliding with the ground knocking the air out of me.   
The lamp, it's getting dimmer.   
The shadows, larger.   
Hands.   
Hands are coming out of the shadows.   
Reaching.   
The lamp starts flickering.   
with every flicker hands grow closer.   
closer.   
Reaching.   
The walls start caving in. The room grows smaller.   
Ever smaller.   
I scream. Harshly taking in a breath my lungs desperately needed.   
My blood is rushing.   
All I can hear are the many nails scraping on rotten wood.   
Crawling closer.   
Walls growing smaller.   
I get up.   
Letting my instincts take over I run slamming into the door.   
Once.   
Bang!   
Twice.   
Bang!   
I feel the fingers of the shadows surrounding me.   
Finding a place to grab on.   
I scream bashing into the door one final time. 

It falls.   
I quickly fall after.   
Part of my rational brain coming back, I quickly run away from that room.   
That place.   
With those things.   
I get up, only to fall again.   
The blackness at the edges of my vision growing.   
Until there is nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hallucinations that Dondon had are based on some of the times I've had sleep paralysis recently. It's a pretty good way of getting authentic scares.
> 
> Please, if you have any thoughts tells us!! Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting in my files for a while and I was finally brave enough to post it. My friend is writing Bebe's version of this story and we are going to talk a bit more and her part should be up soon.  
> Please, if you have any thoughts tells us!! Thank you


End file.
